CHU CHU
by himura kyou
Summary: ONESHOT. seribu kecupan saja takkan cukup untuk dirimu yang terkasih. selamat membaca dan memberi review XD arigatobi!


Fandom : Nartobitobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chukuppp!!

Warning : ooc, gaje, lots of "chu" words… chuu~! (^3^)

---

**CHU CHU**

**-thousand kisses for the beloved one-**

"Chu"

Satu kecupan.

"Chu"

Satu kecupan lagi.

"Chu"

…Satu lagi kecupan mendarat.

"Chu"

"Cukup…"

"Chu"

Pria biru itu terus memberikan kecupan.

"Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Chu"

Kecupan itu tidak berhenti juga.

"Kisame-san!!!"

"Tapi Itachi-saan…"

Motif sharingan berputar di kedua mata Itachi, siap melancarkan jutsu. Kisame tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang ada di dalam mata tersebut, ia pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua shinobi itu segera memakai jubah hitam motif awan kebanggaan mereka, namun Kisame masih enggan untuk pergi. Akhirnya Itachi dengan susah payah menyeret pria yang berbadan besar itu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu terus Kisame-san, sekarang kita ada misi dari Leader-sama yang harus segera dijalankan. Kita tadi ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan bekal dan barang yang harus dibawa, bukan melakukan hal itu!"

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari markas rahasia mereka yang pengab itu. Kisame mengikuti rekannya dari belakang dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi…."

"Ga ada tapi-tapian!!"

"Nanti malem boleh lagi ga??"

"Kalo nanti malem terserah Kisame-san mau sampai jontor juga ga masalah! Tapi sekarang yang penting misi! Misi!!"

Secercah senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gerigi tajam menghiasi wajah biru itu. Keduanya pun melintasi hutan lebat, menyeberangi lautan luas dan mendaki gunung tinggi demi melaksanakan misi yang telah diperintahkan oleh ketua mereka.

.

--

.

Siang berganti malam, matahari berganti bintang gemintang. Kedua shinobi kriminal itu pun telah menyelesaikan misi yang menurut mereka sangat tidak penting, mencari apotek dan merampok obat antiinflamasi untuk meredakan radang di wajah ketua mereka yang terinfeksi karat dari belasan tindikan di wajahnya. Ya sudahlah, daripada mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat, toh mereka menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses.

Setibanya di markas, Itachi melepas lelahnya dengan berendam di dalam air hangat yang menenangkan. Setelah semua kepenatan yang ia hadapi seharian ini, mungkin hanya dango yang bisa mengembalikan energinya. Untunglah tadi ia menyempatkan diri untuk ke daerah pusat oleh-oleh setelah merampok apotek sebuah desa, …pemuda itu memang tidak mau mempedulikan lubang yang makin menganga di giginya. Itachi pun melanjutkan mandinya dan mulai mengusapkan seluruh isi shampoo antirontok ke rambutnya yang panjang sambil bersenandung riang.

Keriangannya hanya bertahan sesaat. Itachi sadar apa yang akan menanti di kamarnya setelah ia selesai mandi. Namun nasib sebagai rekan satu team dan satu kamar bersama Kisame adalah perintah dari sang ketua. Ia tidak bisa membantahnya, dan ini sangat membuatnya frustasi.

Hampir tiga jam Itachi berada di dalam kamar mandi. Itu belum cukup baginya namun karena tidak ingin masuk angin maka ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan mandinya. Dengan selembar handuk pendek melilit di pinggangnya, Itachi diam berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Kenop pintu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi belum juga ia putar.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Tadi pagi ia sudah memperbolehkan Kisame untuk melakukan itu lagi malam ini. Ia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia harus tahan menghadapinya. Setelah mengumpulkan kepastian di dalam hatinya, Itachi membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Chu"

Kisame sudah beraksi.

"Chu"

Kecupan yang hangat.

"Chu"

Kecupan penuh cinta.

"Chu"

Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Chu"

Kisame masih beraksi.

"Chu"

Kecupan yang lembut.

"Chu"

Kecupan asmara.

"Chu"

Bibirnya tak lelah mengecup.

"Chu"

Itachi yang sudah memakai piyama hanya memandangi rekannya.

"Chu"

Kecupan kasih sayang.

"Chu"

Itachi melahap dango terakhirnya, lalu melirik jam dinding.

"Chu"

"Kisame-san,"

"Chu"

Kisame tidak mempedulikan keluhan Itachi.

"Kisame-san!"

Itachi memantapkan ucapannya sambil menguap.

"Chu"

"Kisame-san, ini sudah lewat tengah malam"

"Chu"

"Ayo tidur, besok masih ada misi lagi"

"Tapi ikannya belom bobo…"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah jenuh semalaman memandangi rekannya yang terus menerus mencium toples akuarium tempat tinggal Kichame, ikan mas koki kesayangan Kisame itu.

Tak hanya malam ini, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat pun, Kisame menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam hanya untuk memberikan kecupan perpisahan pada Kichame. Itachi bisa melihat lipmarks milik Kisame di seluruh permukaan akuarium mungil tersebut. Ribuan kecupan untuk ikan tercinta, Kisame rela mengorbankan bibir indahnya untuk menciumi kaca beling yang memisahkan dirinya dan Kichame.

Rambut indah Itachi perlahan merontok karena stress mendengar suara kecupan cinta itu setiap hari. Berbagai merek shampoo antirontok telah ia coba. Namun sekeras apapun usaha Itachi mencegah kerontokannya, di esok pagi, lusa dan seterusnya, ia akan terus diperdengarkan suara kecupan di dalam kamar tersebut selama Kisame masih memiliki Kichame, ikan mas koki yang paling dikasihinya, melebihi apapun.

**END**

---

*mengedip-ngedipkan mata memandang monitor*  
Ngapain saia bikin KisaIta lageee!!?? Bingung sendiri (*_*)  
Klo di DON'T! (yang belom baca silahkan membaca hehe –promosi-) kmaren Kisa yang nge-babysit Ita,  
sekarang Ita yang 'agak' nge-babysit Kisa. Mnurut saia, ini bukan KisaIta, tapi KisaKicha (apa itu?)  
saia membayangkan ikan mas koki itu sisiknya satu persatu rontok juga, karena stress tiap hari musti ngeliat bibir indah Kisame yang melekat di akuariumnya XD  
Fic ini pendek karena emang saia ga punya rencana untuk membuat ini, ide yang datang tiba-tiba dan jadi ya seadaanya aja haha –tawa inosen, ditampol-

My noble readers, your review is my oxygen! So gimme the respiratory device please!! I'm suffocated without it!!  
Oya, en du not porget to rid en ripyu mai oder penpiks hehe..  
Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
